


[Podfic] Mostly void, partially stars

by einzwitterion



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Angst, M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, no seriously mostly angst, partially fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-15
Updated: 2013-09-15
Packaged: 2017-12-26 04:43:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 82
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/961700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/einzwitterion/pseuds/einzwitterion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>People ask him, sometimes, what it’s like to be, y’know. Intimate with someone with no Eyes. It’s not that they have anything against the Eyeless, said people always hasten to add. But it is sort of creepy, right? Outsiders can’t help the way they are, sure. But still. Being… like that with one? Weird. How could Cecil possibly be sure Carlos really Sees him? How can Cecil be sure he really Sees Carlos, without Eyes to gaze back into his own?</i>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A podfic of dee's Mostly Void, Partially Stars.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This work was recorded with under the permission of [dee's](http://archiveofourown.org/users/dee/profile) blanket permissions policy. Thank you, dee, for letting me play with this lovely story!
> 
> Cover art from an original photograph by einzwitterion.

| 

##  Streaming Audio

Available in-browser at the MP3 download link.


##  Downloads

  * [MP3](https://app.box.com/s/fbtabsrbbitorwx29rms) | **Size:** 14.1 MB | **Duration:** 40:55
  * [Podbook](https://app.box.com/s/zk992xw989f0uq4i4s8s) | **Size:** 44.9 MB | **Duration:** 40:54

  
---|---


	2. Chapter 2

This chapter is a placeholder to get this story to update with the proper date. It posted with the date I saved the first draft to AO3, not the date I actually finished/posted it. So here it is where you can see it if you check the WTNV tag frequently instead of six pages back!


End file.
